


Meter al diablo en el infierno

by adanhel



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Gigantomachia - 浜崎達也 | Saint Seiya: Gigantomachia - Tatsuya Hamazaki
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adanhel/pseuds/adanhel
Summary: -¿Qué va a hacer?-le preguntó Mei con hilillo de voz cuando se acercó a él y le apoyó las manos en los hombros, bajándolas por sus brazos hasta su cintura.-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- ironizó sin esperar respuesta.-Voy a meter al diablo en el infierno.Consideró decirle la verdad, pero se decantó a no hacerlo. Sería divertido ver por cuanto tiempo podía mantener la farsa. Hasta cuando se daría cuenta de que era lo que estaban haciendo.





	Meter al diablo en el infierno

-Voy a meter el diablo en el infierno.

-¿Ese es el diablo?

-Sí… y ve como se alza orgulloso de estar ante ti…

 

Saga era un cabrón ambicioso. Riquezas, poder, belleza… todo tenía que ser suyo y debía serlo cuando lo decidía, pero considerando quien era, su fuerza y todo lo que representaba, no se podía hacer nada. Si quería tener a Afrodita y a Shaka postrados a sus pies, rogando por su atención mientras la luna estaba alta, los tendría. Si quería que uno se conformara con sus dedos mientras el otro lo tenía, aunque eso les causara dolor, los tendría… pero él no se quedaría ahí para verlo.

Vaya fastidio, aunque la mera imagen fuera magnífica, pero no tenía ganas de que habiendo dos turras presentes, si al muy depravado se le ocurría mejor se lo follará a él, y lo peor de todo, sin dejarlo tocar a esa zorra rubia que se reservaba, como si hiciera falta, pues estaba seguro que aun si lo pretendiera sería más fácil convencer hasta esa francesa helada, pero Shaka era una misión perdida.

Perdida e innecesaria, pues si quería follarse a alguien había muchas opciones disponibles. Y una, la más adecuada, sino tal vez la mejor, era suya por derecho propio.

Abrió un camino a través del Sekishiki y ya en Sicilia decidió ir a beber antes un poco para despejarse. Era temprano, pero seguro habría un jodido lugar donde le sirvieran un trago como desayuno, y si no, a la usanza de esa, su tierra natal, les haría una oferta que no podrían rechazar.

Pero no fue necesario. Todos en Taormina lo conocían, aunque sus ausencias eran frecuentes. Desde la última vez que estuvo ahí habían pasado al menos tres meses, pero las cosas que había hecho a lo largo de toda la isla bastaban para que no se olvidaran de él aun si pasaran años.

Pasó un buen día, enterándose de que iba el mundo fuera de las murallas invisibles del Santuario, y al anochecer pagó su cuenta, con lo quedaron honrados y agradecidos, tomando camino rumbo a su casa. Su casa, no del Santuario, no ese cuchitril horroroso en las faldas del Etna donde querían que permaneciera mientras entrenaba a su discípulo.

Él no era tan idiota como Camus para obedecer órdenes así… aunque bueno, él sí tenía presupuesto para entrenarlo, lo que le cedía el Santuario y lo que misteriosamente le giraban sin falta cada mes desde que ese crio llegó a su vida y fue lo único que le impidió arrojarlo de una patada a volcán el primer día que lo vio y lloriqueaba por la suerte de sus hermanos, cuando la propia había sido tan benigna… o quien sabe… él no era un maestro sencillo.

Al final ese chiquillo había resultado bueno, capaz de soportar las pruebas que le imponía y de conseguir sobrevivir por su cuenta cuando se iba y olvidaba o decidía no dejarle con que comprar comida y todas esas cosas que un crio necesitaba para vivir.

También le gustaba que fuera silencioso, no una sombra parlanchina, y como lo miraba con admiración. Pero lo miraba demasiado, y por eso se había ido. Aún era joven, no recordaba bien cuantos años debía tener, pero debía rondar los catorce, y le preocupaba fuera a estarse enamorando de él.

Que se hubiera pintado el cabello, negro como el ala de un cuervo hasta el día antes que lo dejara, lo entendía; el plateado era un color genial y pocos, como él, nacían teniéndolo, pero que lo mirara con tal embeleso, que lo escuchara tan atentamente cuando debería empezar a cuestionar todo lo que decía, como un adolescente normal, y más aún, que le preguntara donde había estado cuando solo se había ido a beber un rato lo decidieron a alejarse un tiempo.

Eso le quitaría ideas estúpidas de la cabeza o lo desengañaría lo suficiente. Que no se fuera a creer que era tan importante.

Pero también era justo volver y ver si al fin la madurez había decidido llegar y darle la razón, confirmar su sospecha de que Mei era turra, pues ya fuera por el entrenamiento, o tal vez por otra cosa, aunque había crecido bastante desde que lo aceptó como alumno no le parecía que su sexo se hubiera definido, y a su gusto se estaba tardando.

Había chicos con los que era obvio que serían desde pequeños, como Mu o Shaka, otros que tardaban un poco más en definirse, como Milo y Camus, y aunque a él siempre le había parecido lo contrario, el chico parecía creer que era varón. Lo habían educado así, hijo de ricos o al menos bastardo, pues ya hablaba italiano cuando llegó a su lado y era tan educado que daba asco.

Cuando se adentró en su casa, una vieja construcción de estilo clásico, de un solo piso y anchas paredes, con un patio central de piedra en cuyo medio había una fuente, algo descuidada, lo sintió, ese olor que flotaba en el aire con mayor intensidad, más delicioso que el de los jazmines.

Si Mei no era una turra en celo tenía una ahí metida, y fuera como fuera, él follaría esa noche.

El interior de la casa era fresco, el otoño se les venía encima y en unos meses comenzaría a nevar, pero el aire estaba cargado, y mientras avanzaba se soltó los primeros botones de camisa, sintiéndose acalorado.

Pero menos que esa turrita.

Al asomarse por su puerta entreabierta pudo verla en su cama, y aunque hubiera querido que estuviera desnuda y aliviándose con sus dedos, cubierta solo a medias con las largas hebras plateadas de su cabello, estaba vestida, hecha ovillo y temblando, llorando.

¿Qué no sabía lo que estaba pasando, que hacer para sentirse mejor, o acaso tendría que ir a matar a alguien por atreverse a tocar lo suyo?

*

Aun sin que estuviera ahí podía sentirlo. No estaba y podía olerlo… no sabía cómo, pero sabía que eso que olía y no sabía que era, pues no era ni su perfume ni nada similar, era de él, que se había ido hacía meses, y lo tranquilizaba. Hacía que el dolor fuera un poco más soportable, aunque eso, lo otro que sentía, se volvíapeor.

Lo extrañaba mucho, quería verlo… se sentía mal y su maestro era el único en quien podía confiar, a quien podría preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero no podía buscarlo. Sabía dónde estaba, sabía dónde quedaba ese lugar, pero no se atrevía a salir de la isla sin su permiso.

La deserción era la muerte. La desobediencia era la muerte. Y aunque ya antes había llegado a sentir que podría morir no había sido así, lo soportó, y esta vez también lo haría… ese día, los que vinieran…

Incluso se había preguntado si no sería una prueba que él le impuso y por eso era tan cíclica y comenzó después de que se fue, casi lo creyó cuando vio el modo en que era observado por algunos hombres en la ciudad y que antes jamás lo habían mirado… hombres que, no lo sabía, solo se detenían porque sabían que era suyo, que lo tenía en su casa, y así fuera su familia o lo estuviera guardando para ese momento, para cuando pudiera volverlo su amante, temían demasiado a ese hombre que sin provocación, sin ningún problema, había matado a gente importante.

Que tenía la muerte en los ojos y cuya mera presencia bastaba para erizarles la piel.

Una semana después de que se fue había pasado la primera vez y fue lo más horrible que había sentido en su vida, y solo, en esa casa alejada y vacía, lo había soportado, pensando en lo infantil que era, lo mucho que aún le faltaba para lograr su cometido sí ese dolor en el vientre bastaba para ponerlo así, para dispersar su mente y para, como cuando era pequeño, querer tener a alguien a su lado, a su maestro, en cuya cama, abrazado a una de sus camisas, fue el único lugar donde pudo dormir.

Dormir o desmayarse, no estaba seguro.

Al mes siguiente volvió a pasar, y el que siguió también, y aunque ya no dolía tanto como la primera, ni le subió igual la fiebre, pasaban otras cosas que lo perturbaban mucho y que no entendía, cada vez peor, como en esos momentos que sentía un vacío horrible y no solo en estómago, mojado entre sus piernas, y ganas de tocarse, de sentir algo que no precisaba y que lo había llevado a clavarse los dedos en los muslos, en los brazos, pues el dolor conocido lo distraía de ese que no sabía qué era.

Pero el dolor no era lo único que funcionaba.

Cuando no aguantaba más, cuando volvía a la cama de su maestro y se abrazaba a su ropa, que estaba hecha una desgracia y lo haría enfadar si la encontraba así, se acostaba bocabajo y apretaba su almohada entre sus piernas, se frotaba contra ella hasta que la humedad mojaba sus muslos también desde el frente, aturdiéndolo un poco, dejándole una sensación como de estar insatisfecho, aunque las primeras veces que había hecho eso, aun si solo era con su mano, le había gustado.

-Vaya…-dijo la voz de su maestro, haciéndolo creer que alucinaba, pues no lo sintió llegar y no era como normalmente le hablaba, desconcentrándolo.-con que se desató el infierno.

Eso debía estar sintiendo esa turrita, joven e inexperta. Estaba en lo peor de su celo, y ya lo tenía como tal… no le olía como si recién fuera su menarquía, que debió ser peor, y en la que, de ser lo que atestiguaba, ya estaría encima de él, estuviera preparado o no, como le pasó con Dita, que la tuvo joven.

No fue su intención, pero lo había violado. Fue más fuerte y lo sometió, tan hermoso, y después llego ese hombre a apartarlo, regañándolo por adelantársele, y nunca había podido decidir si al decirlo era Saga o el otro quien hablaba. Si solo había querido cortar la flor o si había querido hacerlo sin lastimarla. Pero le daba la razón. No era algo que debiera haber hecho.

No si aún no era el magnífico amante en que después se había convertido.

Mei, si las cosas iban como deseaba, tendría suerte. Si no, al bastardo que se le hubiera adelantado se le acabaría junto con la vida. Pero no podía preguntárselo directamente porque le mentiría. Tendría que averiguarlo solo.

-Maestro…-de inmediato, anhelando verlo, se giró hacia él, dejándole ver su carita sonrojada-… discúlpeme, yo…

Era inadmisible que no lo hubiera recibido como merecía, que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que llegó… o tal vez sí, pero no lo entendió, que en realidad era a él a quien olía, pensó cuando dejó el vano de la puerta y se le acercó, capturando su atención y haciéndolo quedarse quieto, ansioso por el momento en que llegará a su lado y lo tocará.

Death Mask le levantó la barbilla con un par de dedos, sintiéndolo afiebrado, viéndose en esos ojos oscuros que lo miraban con deseo.

Vaya con ese chico… la fruta debía haber madurado hacía por lo menos un par de meses, y tal vez no era que estuviera enamorado lo que le pareció ver en sus ojos, sino el deseo, más halagüeño para su ego y que lo habría retenido ahí, que despertaba. El preludio del delicioso aroma que anunciaba en esos momentos que estaba listo, que debía cortarla, pues ya era dulce como la ambrosia.

-Desvístete. 

-¿Qué?-aun en medio de su embeleso no era una petición normal.

¿Su fiebre era tan mala que su maestro planeaba ayudarlo con eso?

-Hazlo.

Eso le recordó más como era él: la autoridad absoluta. El conocimiento, la fuerza, el poder… todo lo que querría llegar a ser algún día, y aun así, en esos momentos, todo lo que perdía importancia ante sus ojos pues no quería otra cosa que lo siguiera tocando, así solo fueran dos dedos en su cara, o que lo sostuviera en sus brazos, como cuando se lastimaba y lo llevaba cargando de vuelta a casa…

El hombre lo miró obedecer, como se estiraba para sacarse la camisa, sus dedos torpes soltando el botón de su pantalón, lleno de desgarrones… cuando estaba con él Mei se vestía mejor, pero cuando quedaba a su aire… al menos no usaba estúpidos calentadores.

Lo que si llevaba eran unos calzones como para acabar con sus ánimos en vez de algo adecuado, una tela suave, lujosa, que tocará su piel, que dejará apreciar la humedad que la impregnaba y sin tanta cosa encima podía oler mejor… la siguiente vez se aseguraría de que la tuviera, una delicada pantaleta de satén marcando sus curvas, dejando adivinar lo que tendría.

Después dudó por un momento, y con el carmín tiñendo sus mejillas retiró la última prenda, tratando de cubrirse con las manos y evitando verlo de frente. Temblaba, pues le apenaba mucho estar desnudo delante de él, y pensando en que pasaría después, tragó saliva con dificultad y entreabrió su boquita, pues le costaba respirar.

Pero no tenía de qué, o al menos así lo consideraba Death Mask, que si lo mandó a hacer eso fue para poder mirarlo; tan hermoso, tan joven.

-¿Qué va a hacer?-le preguntó con hilillo de voz cuando se acercó a él y le apoyó las manos en los hombros, bajándolas por sus brazos hasta su cintura.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- ironizó sin esperar respuesta.-Voy a meter al diablo en el infierno.

Mei lo miró y trató de entender lo que decía. Cuando entró dijo algo parecido, que el infierno se había desatado, y las técnicas que le enseñaba, lo que debía aprender así perdiera la vida en ello, se relacionaban con eso… y él era tan maravilloso que sabía que le pasaba con solo verlo, tan bueno que le ayudaría sin que debiera pedirlo.

-¿Y cómo lo hará?-le preguntó, dejándose apretar contra su cuerpo, apoyando su carita en su hombro y oliendo su cuello, infinitamente mejor que su ropa, la camisa que apretaba entre sus dedos.

-¡Oh, es fácil!-siguió el juego Death Mask, pues nadie en Italia creería ese cuento y ahora veía que estaba bien.-Tú tienes el infierno y yo al diablo con que apaciguarlo.

-¡Qué bueno!-le respondió, sintiendo sus manos recorrer su espalda, por debajo de su cabello. Se sentía mucho mejor estando sin ropa, y cuando volvió a levantarle la cara lo miró agradecido: solo con estar cerca de él ya se sentía mejor.

El caballero sonrió divertido y lo besó, breve, apenas probando sus labios, ahogando un gemidito contra los suyos mientras pensaba que en realidad Mei no tenía idea de que pasaría; le quedó claro cuando buscó besarlo y no se aludió siquiera. Aun así estaba en su límite, buscando tocarlo aunque no supiera para qué, haciendo morritos sin darse cuenta cuando se separó para poder desnudarse.

Pensó en decirle la verdad, pero se decantó a no hacerlo. Sería divertido ver por cuanto tiempo podía mantener la farsa. Hasta cuando se daría cuenta de que era lo que estaban haciendo, por qué ser besado, tal vez por primera vez, no lo había logrado.

Mejor lo alzó en brazos, besándolo de nuevo, y cumplió con creces su ilusión, dejándolo de vuelta sobre la cama, donde, sintiendo que se desmayaría pues ya había soñado con eso tanto despierto como dormido, vio con embeleso como al caer las prendas revelaban el bien trabajado torso de su maestro. No era fornido o muy musculoso, pero todo su cuerpo se veía firme y bien definido, los músculos tensos, la piel bronceada, y cuando se bajó los pantalones, única prenda que le restaba, su boca se abrió y las aletas de su naricilla se movieron, complacidas, como la de un conejito.

-¿Tienes miedo?-le preguntó su maestro, que en realidad quería preguntarle si le gustaba lo que veía, y Mei negó.

Estaba un poco impresionado, pues no solo apuntaba directo a él sino que era más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, pues él había dicho que lo ayudaría, sino eso que hacía que sus muslos se tensaran, que su… culito se sintiera raro.

Después trató de retractarse. Si fingía tener miedo tal vez su maestro volviera a besarlo… Él se dio cuenta, pero le siguió la corriente y se sentó a su lado, jalándolo hacia él y sentándolo sobre sus piernas, sosteniéndolo por la cintura, y de inmediato, esa turrita tierna se abrazó a él como si temiera perderlo, le ofreció su boquita tentadora.

Labios suaves, carnosos que se presionaron contra los suyos, y que separó en cuanto los rozó con la punta de su lengua, gimiendo quedito cuando le succionó el inferior aun si sus manos seguían quietas, descansando en el orbe de sus caderas mientras sentía sus curvas suaves, tibias y húmedas sobre sus piernas, el roce de sus intimidades entre sus vientres…

Pero Mei, con el instinto a flor de piel, se presionó más contra él y llevó su mano entre sus cuerpos, ahí donde se sentía tan caliente, rodeando su erección con su mano y meciéndose conforme lo hacía, permitiendo que dejará de besarlo y se inclinará a lamer su piel perfumada, ahí donde su cabello se pegaba en hebras, que sus manos fueran hasta sus nalgas, que intentó abarcar, sin remilgos absurdos, disfrutándolo…

Claro que tendría que enseñarle como complacerlo cuando estuviera un poco más consciente, refinar su toque, pero por el momento disfrutaba de su inexperiencia y su apasionada forma de entregarse. Hundió la nariz en su cuello y aspiró su perfume, apretó sus dedos contra su carne joven y lo hizo restregarse más rápido contra él, aunque sabía que no era lo que necesitaba, para ver si de su ingenio salía otra cosa, pero era mucho pedir, pues aunque Mei lo abrazaba, besuqueaba su cuello y lo apretaba con su manita, dejándose mover, no hacía más, y sus gemiditos tomaban un tinte de nuevo desesperado, dolido.

Y no era de caballeros tratar así a una belleza virgen.

Se levantó cargándolo y lo recostó sobre la cama revuelta en su soledad, acomodándose entre sus muslos, que separó graciosamente al verlo subir. Quería estar de nuevo en sus brazos, liar sus piernas en su cadera e impedirle alejarse, que lo siguiera besando. Cada beso lo hacía sentir mejor, cada caricia de sus manos, aunque al mismo tiempo le provocará esa desazón… esa horrible sensación, y se sintiera cada vez más mojado…

Quería preguntarle que le pasaba, que era eso, pero él no parecía preocupado, y estaba siendo tan bueno con él… ¿dolería cuando metiera al diablo en el infierno? No podía ser peor que como se había sentido cada vez que se ponía mal, y así lo fuera, lo que sentía en esos momentos lo compensaba, los labios de su maestro recorriendo desde su cuello hasta su pecho, sus manos acariciando sus costados, rodeando sus muslos y subiendo de vuelta, sobando su vientre, aliviándolo…

Era una turrita dulce, pensó el hombre cuando sus dedos y sus labios se encontraron en la deliciosa curva entre sus caderas, y no solo su actitud, sino el gusto de su piel, acorde a su aroma. También era hermosa. Bastante alta para su edad, y aunque fuera delgada, su cintura fina, sus curvas habían terminado de definirse mientras estuvo ausente, y solo la mirada de esos ojos oscuros, de un azul casi violeta, lo habían detenido de ir más rápido, aunque su polla lo urgiera a seguir.

Mei lo adoraba, confiaba en él. Había que corresponder.

Bajó con suaves lamidas por su pubis, donde no había ni un solo vellito que desmintiera el color plateado de su cabello, solo sus pestañas negras, espesas, bordeando esos ojos que lo miraban sin saber que ignoraba a propósito su erección, pues no era por donde necesitaba sentir, y se cargó sus muslos sobre los hombros tras un último vistazo a su carita sonrojada, que seguro se cubriría con las manos en su siguiente movimiento.

Hundió el rostro entre ellos y comenzó a lamer su suave interior. Piel tibia y tersa por donde tocará, más y más húmeda conforme se acercaba a la fuente, sus dedos rozando apenas la curva de sus nalgas, obligándose a ir despacio, pues cortaría la flor hasta que se abriera para él.

-N-no…-gimoteo cuando recorrió con su lengua su ingle, apenado de lo que sentía, de que pudiera verlo si abría los ojos, en un lugar tan vergonzoso, y más cuando se sentía así.

-¿No quieres que te prepare?-le preguntó seductor, olvidando por un momento su juego.

-¿Para qué?-le respondió con voz desmayada, sintiendo que de estar de pie sus piernas no lo sostendrían.

El hombre besó su muslo antes de responder.

-Para que recibas al diablo en el infierno… ¿no lo las sentido ya? Esta arrecho, esperando por ti…

-¿Y dónde está el infierno?

-Donde sientes sus ardores, desde luego.

Después, un pujidito ahogado por sus manos cuando le separó las piernas y sus dedos rozaron el interior de sus nalgas, ahí donde más lo necesitaba, y su lengua volvió a lamer, pasando por sus ingles, su perineo, mientras que su índice se adentraba en esa tibia suavidad que lo invitaba a seguir, que aguardaba por él, como pudo sentir al deslizar su yema sobre esa florecita un poco abierta aunque nadie la había tocado y que dejaba fluir su néctar, en espera de ser saboreada.

Y él nunca despreciaba un manjar cuando se le ofrecía.

Apartó su mano y probó la ambrosia de su fuente, no esos resabios sobre su piel con que había debido conformarse, paladeándola antes de lamer de nuevo, su lengua blanda y planita pasando una y otra vez sobre su agujerito receptivo, anhelante. La clavó en él y Mei gimoteo mientras sus muslos se tensaban apretándose en torno a su cuello, arqueándose.

Quería evitarlo, quería sentirlo… quería morirse en ese momento, sobrepasado por la sensación física, intensa, perturbadora. Nunca había sentido nada así ni jamás se le habría ocurrido que pudiera pasar. Que tan solo existiera. Su maestro lo estaba lamiendo en un lugar tan privado, que había intentado ignorar desde que se comenzará a sentir así, seguro de que estaba mal, que no debía ser… pero lo disfrutaba. No podía verlo siquiera, no se atrevía y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se cubría la boca, avergonzado de oírse.

Y Death Mask lo intuía. ¿Seguiría creyendo que era varón? ¿Que su culito no era para disfrutar, como seguro le habían dicho, si es que le dijeron algo? Tendría que haber hablado con él, una molestia que enfrentaría luego aunque la hubiera postergado, porque no podía dejarlo ir ignorante por el mundo, pero sería mejor si aprendía lo bien que podía sentirse, que era lo que su cuerpo pedía, antes de decírselo.

Con esa idea volvió a presionar con su dedo mientras lamía el bordito apenas dilatado, metiendo y sacando la punta hasta que sus ruiditos dejaron de ser ahogados y se relajó, deslizándolo dentro entonces, sintiendo lo estrecho y suave que era, hurgando en su interior para buscar eso que lo haría temblar de nuevo y frotándolo, con lo que sus fluidos siguieron manando, viscosos, transparentes, deliciosos.

Llevó un segundo dedo dentro mientras mordía lo más carnoso de su nalga y comenzó a moverlos dentro y fuera, separándolos cada vez un poco para prepararlo cuanto fuera posible y deseando que terminara ya, pues a él mismo le costaba cada vez más aguantar… pero Mei estaba a punto de correrse, lo podía ver levantando la cabeza y viendo su mirada perdida, el hilillo de la saliva que escurría por su comisura, y cuando acompañó sus dedos de nuevo con su lengua lo sintió temblar, soltar un gemido largo y quebrado mientras quedaba más húmedo de lo que había estado nunca en su vida… de lo que estaría normalmente.

Se sentó entre sus piernas y miró su obra, el líquido, apenas más denso que el agua, que escurría por el interior de sus muslos, dejando sus nalgas brillantes y al jovencito sin poder decir palabra, apenas respirando pesadamente, con la boquita abierta por que la nariz no le bastaba.

Debía hacerlo en ese momento, y era un verdadero alivio, pensó, poniéndose de nuevo sobre él e impidiéndole recuperar el aliento con un beso mientras frotaba su punta en su agujerito.

Mei se abrazó a él cuándo lo sintió hacerlo, tratando de pensar, de volver al mundo. Se sentía tan grande y caliente, duro, y muy placentero, presionando… luego dolor, dolor mesclado con placer, y después solo dolor.

Consciente de ello el caballero lo abrazó y besó su mejilla, su hermosa carita ladeada, sus ojos cerrados, algunas lágrimas pendiendo en sus pestañas oscuras como estrellas en la noche. Era una delicia entrar en él, y aunque a Mei podría parecerle violento lo hizo en una sola estocada, abriendo a su tamaño su dilatado culito, y después, venciendo la resistencia de esa delgada membrana que era prueba inequívoca de que era doncel y virgen.

Mejor que llorará cuanto debía hacerlo de una sola vez, y no falsa piedad que solo prolongaría su dolor.

Comenzó la retirada y su turrita siguió llorando, aferrándose a él, abrazándolo e intentando liarlo con su pierna, pero se lo impidió. Pronto pasará, le dijo, acariciando su muslo, logrando que lo dejara sobre la cama y volvió a besarlo, pues esa boquita temblorosa solo se calmaría así y su pechito agitado dejaría de moverse errático, aunque el dolor, al menos por unos momentos, fuera a permanecer, haciéndolo temblar con cada embestida.

Se había esforzado por no lastimarlo, y más que lo haría para que el placer superara al dolor en esa primera vez y las que le siguieran, ayudado por su propio cuerpo, pues lo hacía en un momento ideal, aunque tal vez no perfecto. Eso habría sido cuando le pasó la primera vez, evitando que se asustara, que se preocupara en vano… aun así, su celo lo haría olvidarlo.

Dejó su boca y volvió a lamer su cuello, su orejita mientras acariciaba su costado, y Mei abrió los ojos cuando dejo de doler, concentrándose mejor en lo que sentía, esa sensación de placer que se intensificaba con cada movimiento en su bordito dilatado, eso tan grande, duro y ancho llenándolo, el cuerpo fuerte de su maestro cubriéndolo, abrazándolo, sus labios recorriendo su piel y su polla frotándose de nuevo contra su vientre tenso, humedeciéndolo.

Sin darse cuenta de nuevo lo rodeaba con su muslo y él lo permitió, se colgó de su cuello y buscó besarlo, sintiéndose feliz cuando le respondió, acariciándole la cara. Lo que le hacía lo hacía sentir mejor, con cada movimiento el dolor se iba, la incomodidad, la desazón… su maestro era maravilloso, y además, tan atractivo… le gustaba desde hacía mucho, pero no se atrevía a pensar siquiera en decírselo, se había limitado a fantasear con darle su primer beso, y él se lo había cumplido, así fuera por ayudarlo. Quería estar con él, y eso tenía en esos momentos.

-¡Oh, Mei…-jadeó en su oído, llamándolo por su nombre, como pocas veces, y él quiso llorar de gusto.

-¡Oh, maestro…-él también le había dicho su nombre un día, pero no estaba seguro de poder llamarlo así.-se siente tan bien… que alivio me da que meta su diablo en mi infierno…

Quería agradecerle, y no sabía cómo más hacerlo, pues ni siquiera se le ocurría que pudiera hacer algo, y de todos modos, le parecía él no lo habría permitido. Había buscado de nuevo su boca y él dudo un momento, pero al fin le respondió, lo miró de un modo que lo hizo estremecer hasta las entrañas para después empujarlo, obligándolo a soltarse y llevándole los muslos contra el pecho, bien separados.

Era un poco preocupante que Mei le causara tanta ternura y en esos momentos no quería pensar en ello o podría hacer algo estúpido, así que mejor se dejó llevar por lo receptivo que se mostraba, y complacido por la vista, se relamió ante esa obra de arte que era su verga entrando y saliendo de su maravilloso culito, sus nalgas bien expuestas, acorazonadas y definidas por su propio peso, su suave abundancia que se aplastaba contra su cadera cuando embestía dentro suyo, alternado entre mirar eso y las fresitas sonrosadas de su pecho, su polla balanceándose libre sobre su pancita apenas curvada, su carita hermosa…

Sobó sus muslos bajo sus manos y lo escuchó gemir quedito, acompasado, sin apretarse y apenas sosteniéndose su propia pierna con una mano en un intento de ayudarlo, llenando su corazón de ternura que tal aceptación, tal entrega de su joven cuerpo, y quiso decírselo, que hacían, para saber si seguiría igual sabiendo lo que había perdido, pero se detuvo. No le arruinaría la experiencia por algo tan vano.

Mejor aprovechar mientras aun podía dominarse, no dejarse arrastrar por lo que sentía en su estrechísimo y suave tunelito, esas bolitas tersas pegando contra su vientre cuando más dentro de él estaba, su carita complacida. Jaló aire y besó el piecito que estaba cerca de su pecho, acaricio su muslo mientras lo acomodaba sobre su hombro y le daba justo eso que necesitaba, la sensación de llenura, la fricción, el calorcito extendiéndose cada vez más.

Se movió más rápido, más hondo, y los gemidos de Mei se intensificaron, comenzó a apretarse, como cuando lo dedeaba, y supo que lo había conseguido, así que lo apretó más contra su cuerpo, acarició sus piernas y besó la corva de la que tenía en alto, moviéndose dentro de su tunelito suave y mojado aunque pudiera ser mucho para él queriendo disfrutarlo hasta el último momento, egoísta luego de ser tan considerado, escuchando el cambio en su cadencia, pues sentía demasiado, y retirándose solo cuando hizo rebozar su semen y humedeció sus nalgas con sus propios fluidos, ahí donde su delicada piel estaba enrojecida por el roce constante.

Después se retiró con cuidado y le dejó las piernas sobre la cama, se acostó a su lado para besarlo y Mei le respondió, buscando su cercanía, nariceando su mejilla y ofreciendo su boquita dulce, mientras su mano reposaba cómoda sobre su cadera, sintiendo la redondez de ese hermoso culito que acaba de desvirgar.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-le preguntó, sabiendo que si pero para que tomara consciencia.

Mei asintió, abrazándosele, disfrutando de estar así. El dolor, ese dolor insoportable, se había ido. Su maestro era el mejor y el infierno se había aplacado.

-No volverá a doler… no como hoy. Y te enseñare a aliviarte solo, por si un día no estoy…

Mei lo miraba con ojos muy atentos, entendiendo solo que él se preocupaba, que intentaría estar con él, no que volvería a pasar.

-… porque esto que hicimos no puedes hacerlo con nadie más.

Mei asintió, dócil. Ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido, pues quien más podría hacer lo que su maestro, pero después de irlo, una duda se plantó en su mente.

No pensó mucho en eso porque volvió a besarlo y su boca se volvió demandante, su lengua se colaba en su boca y lo instaba a responder, no solo a recibirlo, sus manos lo acariciaban de nuevo haciendo arder su piel, y el alivio que había sentido, tan pleno por unos momentos, volvía a faltarle, la necesidad volvía, y ahora que lo había sentido, que sabía cómo mitigarla, su culito lo urgía a hacerlo, meneo sus caderas bajo los dedos de su maestro confiando que entendiera, que volviera a tocarlo.

Y lo hizo. Llevó su mano entre sus muslos y sus dedos exploraron en interior de sus nalgas, rozaron su agujerito, y después, lo hizo sentarse sobre sus tobillos, sus muslos separados, y se inclinó sobre su regazo, usando su boca para satisfacerlo.

Tembló, y apretó los dedos en sus hombros al sentirlo, el calor, la humedad, la precisión de su lengua sobre erección así como la había tenido en su agujerito, que sentía pulsar de un modo vergonzoso, los fluidos, suyos y de su maestro, escurriendo aunque él no quería. Luego, su dedo sobando por fuera, haciéndolo relajar, dejando que escurrieran mientras que lo metía en su boca, chupando, haciendo topar su punta contra su interior suave.

Cuando otro de sus dedos se humedeció, Death Mask lo llevó con su igual dentro de su hermoso alumno, haciéndolo contener un gritito. La pobre turra sentía demasiado, todo era nuevo, y cuando la veía, temblaba y su carita estaba toda roja, su boquita húmeda, hinchada por los besos, abierta por que le faltaba el aire.

Siguió comiéndosela y jugando en ese culito que sabía no tuvo suficiente con lo que había hecho hasta que se corrió en su boca, dejándolo probarlo al fin por completo, todo lo que su cuerpo joven y delicioso podía ofrecer a la hora del placer, y habiendo sacado el exceso de fluidos de su tunelito lo empujo por el pecho, recostándolo de vuelta y volviendo a penetrarlo mientras lamía su cuello.

Sabiendo lo que vendría, Mei desprecio el dolor por la satisfacción de verse lleno, tomado… uno con él… eso completo la idea que antes tuviera… lo hacía entender por qué los besos y las caricias. No estaban haciendo lo que él dijo… solo lo llamo así para no asustarlo, pero lo que hacían era el amor. Y si lo hacían era por qué entonces eso era lo que sentía, tal vez de lo que estaba enfermo aunque no supiera…

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo besó, tratando de trasmitirle todo lo que sentía, lo feliz que estaba, pues aun si se equivocaba para él sería así… su sentimiento era real, y su maestro volvió a verlo como antes, haciéndolo estremecer, soltándolo para que pudiera hacer lo que gustara, y lo abrazó. Lo jaló consigo y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, sosteniéndolo encima, sus manos en sus caderas, haciéndolo moverse…

Así, pensó el caballero, podía verlo mejor, podía sentir su cuerpo joven, flexible encima de él, su peso cálido, el modo en que se amoldaba a él, en que cumplía sus deseos, aprendiendo rápido aunque aún no hiciera sino entregarse pasivamente. Dejó su cuello fragante y bajó a su pecho, lamiendo al fin uno de los botoncitos que lo adornaban, rosado y erecto, chupándolo y mordisqueando hasta que enrojeció la pálida piel a su alrededor y cambiándolo por su igual mientras Mei le acariciaba la espalda y humedecía sus muslos.

Lo sintió correrse, más pronto que la primera vez, pues solo era una continuación de lo que había sintiendo desde que le puso las manos encima, y cuando dejó de apretarlo lo hecho bocabajo en la cama y siguió follándoselo mientras acariciaba su espalda estrecha, entreverada por las hebras de plata de su cabellera, levantándole la cadera conforme aumento la velocidad, oyéndolo gemir, a medias deseoso, a medias dolido, hasta que lo anegó de nuevo, escuchando su vocecita quebrada pidiéndole en momentos por más para después rogar que se detuviera.

Se dejó caer sobre él, respirando cerca de su nuca mientras se preguntaba qué tan frágil era Mei o que tan buen amante era él que su hermosa flor se había desvanecido al final. Un piadoso desmayo que lo privó de seguir sintiendo demasiado, vencido una vez más por el placer antes de que terminara.

Y aunque era bueno verlo desmayado de amor se acostó a su lado y lo despertó con suaves palmaditas en su rostro, finalizando con broche de oro lo que había comenzado y besándolo, acariciando su cabello hasta que se amodorró sobre su pecho y su respiración se acompasó, durmiéndose entonces.

Pero Mei no dormía, sino que, satisfecho como nunca en su vida, se aferraba a ese sueño que aun si dormía continuaría por unas horas, donde estaba con él, su amado maestro, que inclusó le había dicho su nombre en alguna ocasión, que lo había mirado así… besado así, y era todo lo que necesitaba. No esa diosa que no sabía quién era… no el Santuario, lleno de aspirantes, no ellos…

Por un momento, por esa noche, y con algo de suerte por alguna más, podía permitirse ser egoísta y sentirlo así.

**Author's Note:**

> Turra: Adj., para fines prácticos en esta historia, sinónimo de doncel, uke, omega, pasivo, como lo prefiráis llamar, y en género femenino como está, su gramática le corresponde.   
> Este fic está inspirado en la Gigantomaquia, una novela no muy conocida de la franquicia de Saint Seiya. Si quieren leerla, pueden descargarla en el siguiente enlace: https://drive.google.com/open?id=16YzoV6oRgIxvXI6VhPVotPeFDc5bUYHT  
> Las aluciones de meter al diablo en el infierno provienen de un cuento muy conocido del Decamerón de Bocaccio, la décima narración de la tercera jornada. Si les interesa leerlo, sigan este enlace: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1DTjqqOyTqLCWOjelKhItM7bt-PooHsBa/view?usp=sharing  
> Portada https://adanhel.tumblr.com/post/185870618294/httpswwwwattpadcommyworks192102371-meter-al


End file.
